parkerlotfandomcom-20200213-history
Parker Lot Wiki:The Shear Tribune/Issue 1
The great friendship between Jerk Wadz and Parker Lot by Scooter Williams The comic, Parker Lot has garnered many fans since the beginning of the comic. Some compliment the humor and the concept. One unlikely fan is a fellow cartoonist of the name Kyle Walz, who creates another DrunkDuck-deviantART webcomic called, "Jerk Wadz". BuddyComics was completely unaware of Jerk Wadz when Parker Lot was created but then started to like it. Some examples of BuddyComics and Walz as fans of each others' work include fan art, one of which featured Jim of Parker Lot dressed as Ryan from Jerk Wadz called "Jim Wadz" as a parody. Also, Walz recommended Parker Lot on DrunkDuck which gave it more fame and views than before. BuddyComics and Kyle also casually comment on each other's comics at the time of post. To this date, fans of Parker Lot have discovered Jerk Wadz and fans of Jerk Wadz have discovered Parker Lot. The friendship between the two comics has had a positive effect on each comic. BuddyComics said, "Jerk Wadz is seriously one of my favorite comics." Each comic makes me laugh really hard and I have to hit the Favorite button immediately. Walz is currently on DrunkDuck, deviantART, and YouTube, all of which BuddyComics is on. BuddyComics has also expressed interest in making a guest comic but he's currently working on other projects at the time. In the shade... by Joseph Mama Well, it has finally happened. BuddyComics has started using shading. It has been a while since he started shading although he shelved the idea within the first days of Parker Lot. But when the wiki of Parker Lot began, BuddyComics made new versions of the characters for the articles. He then simply decided to make all special art, not sketches or comics, with shading. Some recent drawings include the Abbey Road tribute project for the 40th anniversary of the album and the character promo shot of all of the main characters of Parker Lot. He has even drawn me, Joseph Mama, with shading! Many consider the shading style of Parker Lot to be better than the original style although BuddyComics only claims it will be used for special art. "I don't want to make it all shaded because then I'll be a show-off," says BuddyComics. "It also would lose quality in format if I added it too much and it would would take longer than usual." Student survives arm ripped off, anvil, head wound, spontaneous combustion, and being buried in the sand by Matt Parker A student by the name, simply Jim, has survived several accidents within this year. He offered me his arm when I asked him to lend me a hand and my friends and I buried him in the sand. Then, while walking downtown, an anvil came from nowhere and crushed him. Paramedics took him to the hospital where he was losing blood. Jim amazingly survived and was rewarded a sugar-free lollipop and a sticker that had Minnie Mouse on it. Following these accidents, Jim's head was cut off by a giant eraser which is unknown where it came from. Jim was rushed back to the hospital where, with stitches and a half-job by doctors, Jim survived the head wound as well. For his bravery, he was given a sugar-free lollipop and a sticker of Daisy Duck. Jim also spontaneously combusts occasionally and is put out by the fire department. He's close to most injuries for the world record but is behind Homer Simpson by over 400. Beloved Petey Pencil dies by Jim We have lost another legend to the world this year. First, Farrah Fawcett, Michael Jackson, Ed McMahon, and now a pencil. But not just a pencil, Petey Pencil in fact. Petey always sprang out of nowhere and helped us when we needed him, but that act of kindness is now gone. Petey Pencil helped student Matt Parker write a paper but was than horrifically murdered by a pencil sharpener. The death of Petey Pencil caused many to cry and a shrine to him was placed next to the pencil sharpener where he died. A funeral for the friends and family of Petey Pencil will be held Friday in the MPR with piano played by Scooter Williams and a video clipshow of Petey in his life.